Fight For Me If It Is The Last Thing You Do
by letsbefwb
Summary: Emily and Paige were together in their Senior Year but Life happens, you don't really get a say right? will fighting for someone whom you never knew you love that much, bring that person back to you or are wrong doings that hard to get past.


_**A/N: **_Okay so I've always written for Doccubus, seeing as they are my otp & I realised I could only write something for a pairing that I feel strongly about. SO YEAH, along came Paily & well stuff happens. So anyways this would be the 1st Paily fict and multi-chapter too, that I'm writing so anything that is inaccurate please please do let me know. & last but not least, hopefully I can post an update to this every week ;) & yes! let me know what you think?

Oh and FYI, thank you for all the comments for the other on-going Doccubus fict **We Will Find Our Way Back****, **I'm still writing that story but it will take longer than I thought cause i am still kinda lost for that and finding it a little tough to write at the moment. So do stick around and I will definitely get back to that. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Paige Please! Stop! Please stop and hear me out. It isn't wha–"

All she heard before the end of her sentence was the loud slam of a car door before the ear-splitting agonising screech of tires on tarmac; the noise echoing off the streets in the quiet neighbourhood. Paige was gone; she had driven off, leaving the dark-haired girl at the corner of the streets choking back a sob before the incoherent panic sets in. Trying to take a breath between the sobs wrecking her body and wiping furiously at the tears rolling down her cheeks was proving to be difficult. The spine-chilling realisation that she had cheated on Paige, granted she couldn't call the girl her girlfriend and neither does she belong to the category of friends to begin with. There was no relevant label that she could place or aptly describe the amazing and beautiful person Paige is in their relationship. The only thing she knew deep within her heart was how indispensable she had become; that the girl had took on the mantle as her personal pillar of support even without her asking. As her legs gave way beneath her and she could no longer hold herself up, sinking slowly to the pavement sobbing harder than she could have thought possible, clinging mentally to the hope; that the universe would give her a chance at making things right.

The alarm clock blared intrusively jarring her awake from her fitful slumber. Looking out of her window, there was hardly any daylight visible in the early morning skies. Turning to her nightstand, she hit the stop button on the alarm clock before it woke anyone else up. Deciding that it was pointless for her to try and get back to sleep, she got ready for a run in the woods behind her house hoping the run would help her clear her head and prep herself for what she was going to say when she saw Paige at school later.

As she ran through the winding trail, images of her dreams came to the forefront of her mind. She had woken a couple of times in the middle of the night to a racing heart beating wildly in her chest and the recurring vivid image of Paige lying all alone in pitch black darkness seemingly in great pain, staring straight at her with a resigned expression on her face and mouthing the words_"I'm Sorry" _over and over again. In her dream, she had tried to reach out to Paige but each time, as if there was an invisible barrier, she could only look on helplessly by in frustration, feeling like her feet was glued to the ground before awaking with a start. Dreaming has always terrify her, after-all she had learnt that dreams are probable reflections of the dreamer's thoughts and concerns on their waking life and right now, having dreamt of the same image of Paige several times mouthing she was sorry, seems to her that the appropriate interpretation could be that Paige was saying sorry that she could not forgive her for the mistake she's made.

* * *

Arriving at school with just 15minutes to spare before the first bell sounded she walked briskly towards the entrance of Rosewood High, glancing around seeing if she could catch a glimpse of Paige but there was no sight of her anywhere. Reaching the common hallway where all the lockers were, she deliberately took her time in getting her books out of her locker and into her bag. Lateness be damned if she could catch Paige before the start of class. Still not seeing any sign of the brunette anywhere, she let out a frustrated sigh. Her first two periods was AP Biology, which well means that Paige could be in class since they shared the same schedule for two out of three of the AP subjects they were taking. She just hopes that Paige was not purposefully avoiding her by skipping school. As she turned to head towards the classroom, she was suddenly spun around on her feet and engulfed in a tight hug.

"Hann– Hanna, I– What's goin– Han, I can't breathe" Quickly she was was released from the embrace of the blonde girl who was looking at her with a look as if someone had died.

"I'm so so sorry Em, I tried to come as soon as I could. If you need somebody, I am always here all right?"

"O- okay… you are scaring me Han. What's going on? Why were you looking for me… as fast as you can? And why do you have that look like someone just died or something?" she was getting more confused by the minute and judging from the look written on Hanna's face, she was missing out on something really important here.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Han, why are you whispering? And wh–" Turning her head to look around her, she saw that a small crowd had gathered near the noticeboards and many were casting glances her way and whispering. Leaving Hanna at her locker, she pushed her way through the crowded hallway.

Stuck to the board was a badly printed picture of the charred remains of two automobiles. As she stared at the picture, Emily Fields did not need to read the short caption at the bottom because all she could see right now was the tiny blurred image of a car plate that she recognised all too well. Emily did not recall herself collapsing to the ground and her friends being there to catch her neither did she hear herself let off a heart-wrenching wail in the middle of the hallway and gasping for air frantically through her tears. No, she wasn't aware of any of that. All she could hear was heart pounding way too loudly in her chest, all she could feel was this spreading sense of numbness in the pit of her stomach and all she could see was that image of Paige mouthing **_I'm Sorry_****…**


End file.
